custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Armory
Armory is an artificial mutant designed by Bonehead and Neverest and was mutated by Meltdown. Biography Construction Meltdown’s soldiers were increasing, his venom was spreading. Meltdown wondered what would happen if he mutated something completely inorganic. He then called Bonehead and Neverest to his chamber. He ordered them to create a robot for him to mutate. That was about all he told them to do. Meltdown did not care how the robot would look, as it would be mutated anyway. Having creative freedom, Bonehead and Neverest set to work. Neverest gave the idea to make its head serpentine in appearance. Bonehead had the idea to make its entire left arm a blaster. They were stuck between giving it a right hand or make it another weapon. Bonehead assured Neverest that this was essentially an experiment, so he decided on another weapon. Neverest said it should be a type of energy emitter. After seven months, the robot was complete. Some of Meltdown's mutants came to the demonstration. Most notably: Screechwing, Fangrowl, Stomping Tree, Jaws, Motoro, and Junkyard. When Bonehead unveiled the robot, Meltdown was visibly pleased as were the other mutants, especially Junkyard. Neverest said she named the robot "Armory". Meltdown said that was a perfect name. Meltdown then placed a hand on the robot's chest and proceeded to mutated it. The robot's eyes started to glow a bright green. The robot known as "Armory" was now functioning. Fangrowl said Armory reminds her of Junkyard in many ways. Meltdown then told the robot to show him what he could do. Armory raised his left arm, which was a cannon. He then fired a large energy ball at a target on the wall and obliterated it. Armory then raised his right hand, which was an energy emitter, and fired lightning at another target, obliterating that as well. Meltdown was even more pleased. He then appointed Armory as Junkyard's new partner, much to Junkyard's delight. Meltdown then appointed Neverest as Bonehead's partner. She was thankful that she was no longer partners with a mutant of such low intellect. Agent of Meltdown With his new partner, Junkyard and Armory mutated countless species into warrior slaves for Meltdown. Meltdown's army was continuously increasing. Junkyard rather enjoyed Armory more than Neverest, as Junkyard could sense a mean tone in her voice. Together, Junkyard and Armory made an excellent team. Armory has also taken a liking to Junkyard. Because Armory was preprogrammed to obey Meltdown, he served Meltdown without hesitation. It would later be revealed that Bonehead and Neverest deliberately modeled Armory after Junkyard. Abilities, Traits, and Tools Armory is only mildly undereducated. He is definitely smarter than Junkyard, but not as smart as the other mutants, such as Fangrowl or Screechwing. Meltdown has noted this and is perfectly fine with Armory's intelligence level, as his results are impeccable. Armory, given his name, has impeccable armor. This is because before being mutated, Bonehead and Neverest made the robot out of Protosteel, one of the strongest materials. This makes Armory impervious to most physical attacks, much like Junkyard. However, his mind is weak and vulnerable to psychological and mental attacks. Armory has a cannon for a left arm. With it, he can obliterate obstacles, fire large energy balls, and even a mutagenic beam of energy. His cannon also has a laser targeting system, which allows him to be more accurate and precise. He also has an Energy Emitter for a right hand. With that, Armory can fire bolts of lightning and mutagenic beams of energy. Armory uses that to mutate his opponents. Trivia *His name was going to be "Tank", but I thought "Armory" sounded better. *When constructing Armory, I felt like I was, "making another Junkyard." Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Robots Category:Generation 2